


The Withered Spider

by Rainwinggamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abused Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Broken Peter Parker, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Felicia Hardy is a good friend/lover, Female Miles Morales, Gen, Hydra Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Morgan Stark is precious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has Trust Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a spider, Peter is protective of his family, Tortured Peter Parker, Villain Peter Parker, civil war never happened, extra arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwinggamer/pseuds/Rainwinggamer
Summary: Pytor Pavlov is a former Hydra soldier that’s just trying to just stay alive. Until certain events force him to face the past he’s been trying so hard to forget. Will he find light in the tunnel or is he truly the monster Hydra made him to be?
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Felicia Hardy, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & S.H.I.E.L.D
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Same old same old

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired off of my old story ‘The monster inside’ though of course it’s different.

He was in a forest, he looked around to see it was nighttime; stars twinkling in the sky. He continued walking, the sound of grass and crunched leaves almost soothing to his ears. He didn’t know where he was going just that he had to keep moving like a great white shark in the water. Suddenly a white light hit his eyes and he had to squint or else he’d go blind. The light seemed to be growing bigger and bigger, until it looked like it was going to engulf him and the entire forest. 

“Wait, I’m not ready! I’m not ready!” He yelled, but his shouts were answered with echoes. He braced himself as the light swallowed him whole.

* * *

Pytor woke up to the sound of loud beeping. He groggily lifted his arm and felt around until he hit the familiar feeling of his alarm clock. Clumsily he hit the button to turn the annoying beeping off. He laid there in his bed blinking. _Ugh, my head hurts._ He tried to remember the events of yesterday but all that came to him was a giant ugly blank. He lifted his other arm and saw the reason why he couldn’t remember, there was a syringe stuck in his skin. _Right, I was doing drugs_. Most notably heroin if the syringe wasn’t enough proof. Using his secondary set of arms; bottom right one, he pulled the needle out and placed it somewhere on his bed. He’d put it away later, he had things to do. He slowly sat up, wincing from the soreness in his muscles and climbed out of bed. He stalked his way towards his bathroom to brush his teeth. 

Looking in the mirror he could clearly see how disheveled he was. His sclera was tinted red with dark bags under he eyes adding more to his tired look. His olive colored skin looked darker in color, like a toy that had dust collecting on it. His dark brown hair curly and messy, well messier. The only thing on his face that looked shiny was his teeth. After brushing his teeth he splashed some cold water in his face to wake himself up. It worked a bit but it made him a feel grumpier. Because of his spider DNA he was more sensitive to the cold because apparently spiders couldn’t thermoregulate. Which was stupid and hella annoying. But that was only a chip in the iceberg of inconveniences because of his spider DNA , hell he could probably write a whole book on the inconveniences. The main problem was his extra limbs. Yeah, you heard him right, extra limbs. He had three on each side, which counting his legs made eight limbs in total. Ha, ha, how funny. Though Pytor wasn’t laughing. Thankfully he had the ability to retract his two sets of arms but it was extremely uncomfortable and Pytor felt out of place when he only had his one pair. So he always kept his secondary ones out as much as possible. 

He felt a buzz in his pocket and dug inside to see what or who it was. 

**Felicia Hardy: Hey babe, you up?**

Pytor smiled at the text. Felicia was the first person he met after he escaped HYDRA, she was a high classed thief called Black Cat. Stealing shit for people and getting paid. He quickly responded.

**Pytor Pavlov: Yes I am. Good morning, darling.**

He didn’t know when they started referring to each other with pet names, just that it happened and now it’s a regular thing between them. He pocketed his phone then walked over to his worn down table where his laptop was. He should probably check his emails from his clients. His job was similar to Felicia’s in a way, yes he did illegal stuff to gain money, but it was definitely more illegal that stealing. He was a hitman or an assassin, or whatever you wish to call him. People email him a lot for kills, a lot of them are anonymous which is fine. All he has to do is kill the person then they mail him or he meets them for the money. And if they’re sketchy and try to do anything fishy he kills them, simple. Thankfully though, he’s only had to do that once, he preferred not to kill his clients or anyone else unless he really had to. For example his job. He really is just doing this for the money. 

_Cheating husband, cheating husband, cheating boyfriend, cheating husband... jeez what’s with all the cheating?_

Pytor closed his laptop, “Guess this is a slow day.” He mumbled to himself. 

Pytor went over to his fridge to get something to eat but frowned when he found nothing to make a meal. Guess he had to go to the grocery store. He grabbed a large coat and put his two arms on each side into the sleeves. Then grabbed his webshooters and gloves, before finally opening the door to leave his apartment. Pytor put his hands in his coat pockets once he stepped outside, New York was a lot colder in the morning. Pytor shivered as he reminded himself that next month was December which meant freezing. He hopped his apartment’s heater didn’t break down like it did last year. The automatic doors of the grocery store opened once he was stood close enough, he grabbed a grocery basket that was stacked on other grocery baskets and went shopping. Grabbed the essentials, eggs, milk, bread, and four boxes of pizzas. After stuffing other shit in the bag he walked to the line for check out. As he waited for a lady to finish paying the cashier a man rushed passed them. Two other folks followed behind, and Pytor noted that the two worked here and was chasing the male because he most likely stole something. Now in a past life he would’ve probably dropped his groceries and ran after the culprit but of course that didn’t happen. He just paid for his food and left. 

He placed his groceries on the table when he got home then began putting them in the correct places. He looked at the now empty plastic bag sitting on his table and faintly considered suffocating himself with it. But he didn’t because that would be utterly pointless and sad. With nothing else to do Pytor grabbed his empty syringe from his bed and filled it up with more heroin. He took a deep breath before injecting it into his vein then waited for the affects to hit him. Waiting, that’s what it was, waiting.

Tick. Tick. Tick. 

Went the clock in his peripheral vision. He felt his eyes close as the euphoria hit him. 

* * *

He was back in the forest but this time the scenery was different. Instead of it being night it was day, the sun above him shined brightly. Illuminating the leaves and grass to a bright warm green. Everything was fine. Everything was okay. 

He breathed in the oxygen around him as he walked, again nowhere particular. His hands brushed the tree trunks that surrounded him the bark felt nice under his fingers. He continued walking through the grass until a patch under his feet broke under his weight and Pytor found himself falling into darkness. He hit cold concrete but Pytor didn’t feel any pain from the long fall, instead he felt curious on where he landed. Looking around he could see he was in a grey room with a dark shadowed hallway on his right and left. On the ceiling there was a single flickering lightbulb. Pytor silently hopped it wouldn’t burn out. 

He stood up and looked between the two hallways trying to decide which one to walk through. Eventually Pytor decides to go to the right. Despite the hallway being dark Pytor felt confident that he knew where to go which was weird because this was his first time being here. On the walls and ceiling Pytor could see the many roots from the grass and trees above and it freaked him out a bit but he kept moving. He passed by giant red writing that looked like it was sprayed on the wall with paint. But upon closer inspection he saw that the coloring was too dark to be paint, Pytor gasped when he realized it was blood.

**_MONSTER_ **

Pytor continued walking. His body was tense from the bloodied writing, he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. He felt he was closer to his destination. The dark hallway then opened up into a room, Pytor found a light switch and pressed it. The lights turned on. Now with a better view he saw he was in an office, a messy office. Papers were scattered everywhere, a filing cabinet was on its side and the other filing cabinets with drawers unevenly opened. The desk was flipped upside down and the chair was nowhere to be seen. In the middle of the trashed room laid a single black rotary phone. Pytor nearly jumped out of his skin when it started ringing. Pytor slowly approached the ringing phone and as he picked it up he realized there was no cord but that seemed to not stop the phone because it continued ringing. 

“Hello?” Pytor said deciding answer it. 

“You promised....” Answered a small voice. “You promised... you promised... you broke your promise!”

Pytor stood puzzled he didn’t remember making a promise, especially to a kid. “Who is this?”

”Bad people break promises.” Was all he heard before the voice disappeared and was replaced with static. 

Pytor put down the phone and noticed his surroundings changed. The messy office disappeared, he looked back to the ground to find the phone he had placed down a few minutes ago was gone as well. He gasped as the same writing he saw previously in the hall appeared here. 

**_MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER_ **

The words were multiplying in messy columns on the wall with blood trickling down onto the floor and pooling at his feet. Soon all four walls had the same messy handwriting scribbled over and over. The blood snaked it’s way towards Pytor, and he felt the liquid under the pads of his feet the smell making him want to gag. 

“Stop.” He weakly said. 

Blood then dripped from the ceiling and fell on him like rain, Pytor looked at his bloodied hands horrified. “Stop.” He said again this time louder. 

He tried to leave the room but the hallway had disappeared and he couldn’t find any doors. He was stuck, he was trapped, he couldn’t go anywhere. The blood was up to his ankles and Pytor felt the room getting smaller, the walls were closing in, the words getting bigger. 

**_MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER_ **

The smell of blood was everywhere it was suffocating and he wanted to throw up but he dared not to. He just needed to get out. He just needed to breathe. He needed to breathe! 

“SHUT UP! PLEASE SHUT UP!” Pytor gripped his head painfully but he could hardly feel it. “LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

The blood was now up to his chest. The floor suddenly disappeared and he was dunked into a world of red. He quickly resurfaced and struggled to keep himself afloat, the blood was weighing on him like heavy chains threatening to drown him in crimson. But his efforts were useless and soon the chains won and he was plunged into murky red, he tried swimming up to the surface but for some reason he couldn’t. His legs and arms were stuck and all he could do was watch as the light of the surface disappeared.


	2. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Pytor’s past. Next chapter will delve more into what happened in his time with Hydra.

Peter could hear his folks conversing with his auntie and uncle in the other room, yet he wasn't focusing on the thing they were stating. His eyes were stuck on the nightly news that had been left on when everybody had left the room. 

The newsman was discussing a question and answer session that had happened before that day, something about Tony Stark and another automated legend that had been seen battling at Stark Industries throughout the end of the week. 

Peter's hands grasped around the toy robot he grasped as he viewed the red and gold one on screen. The image was flimsy and foggy, however Peter could plainly make out the red and gold robot battling the large dim robot on screen. The substance of it looked furious, its eyes transmitting a splendid blue that coordinated the hover of light in its chest. Peter wheezed as the robot - Iron Man, as the newsman called him - got the vehicle that the other robot tossed in his arms, tenderly putting it on the ground prior to taking off after the other person. 

"Woah," Peter murmured, gripping his toy more tight. 

The news switched back to the question and answer session from prior, Tony Stark remaining at the platform with an image of Iron Man raised close to him. 

" I am Iron Man," Tony stated, investigating the camera. Peter felt like he was taking a gander at him. 

He heard his folks and auntie and uncle return into the room. 

"Momma… look, it's Iron Man!" Peter yelled, pointing at the TV. 

"Indeed, child, I see," she said, coming up close to him. She came to over to pause the TV, taking Peter by the shoulders and driving him over to where the others were standing. 

"Peter," his mother began, hunkering down before him. She ran her hand through Peter's hair and he grinned at her. 

"Darling, you know your dad and I love you without question, right?" 

Peter gestured, playing with a bit of her hair that had emerged from her braid. She grinned at him, a tear slipping from the edge of her eye. She immediately cleaned it away. 

"Why are you sad, Momma?" 

“Peter,” his dad said, kneeling down next to his mom. “Something came up at work, kiddo, and your mom and I have to go away for a couple days. So you’re going to stay here with Aunt May and Uncle Ben until we get back, okay?”

Peter nodded, looking over at his mom.

“When will you be back?”

“We’re not sure, baby,” she said, reaching down to fuss with his shirt. “But we’ll come back to you as soon as we can, okay?”

Peter nodded again and took a step forward to hug his mom. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, so tight Peter almost couldn’t breathe.

“Don’t be scared, Momma.”

His mom chuckled and kissed his head again, pulling back and putting her hands on his shoulders.

“You’re such a brave boy, sweetheart. I promise we’ll see you again soon. Can you be a brave boy for me until then, Peter?”

Peter looked at his mom with tears in her eyes, and at his dad, who’s face was very serious. He looked down at the robot still clutched in his hands.

He looked at his mom and smiled. “I can be brave like Iron Man!”

His parents laughed as his dad pulled him in for another hug, holding him just as tightly as his mom had.

“That’s right, champ,” he said, lightly cuffing him on the chin when he pulled back. “Just like Iron Man.”

Peter smiled and hugged his mom while his dad spoke to his aunt and uncle one more time.

“I love you so much, Peter.”

“I love you too, Momma.”

“Mary,” his dad said, putting a hand on his mother’s shoulder and pulling her away. “Mary, we need to go. _Mary_.”

His mom gave him one last kiss before she got up and followed his dad. Uncle Ben reached down to pick him up, and Peter wrapped his arms around his neck.

His mom turned around one last time, waving her hand at Peter and blowing a kiss. Peter waved back and watched as the door shut behind them.

They never came back.

* * *

Pytor threw up in his toilet for the second time that day after taking his daily dose of cocaine and heroin. Memories of his past had been surfacing through his brain lately and he was determined to suppress them as much as possible no matter how destructive it would be. He stood up shakily from the bathroom floor and flushed down his vomit before leaving the room. 

He opened a box that kept most of his drugs and frowned when he saw he was running low. He made a reminder to get some more later. So instead of dwelling on it he just got a coke from his fridge and went to his computer to check emails. As he scrolled through his email he found one that interested him- the potential target’s name was John Lloyd. Apparently from the email he was a occurring sex offender but was never put to jail for it, so here Pytor was being asked to kill the scum. 

Finally something different!!!

Immediately Pytor responded to the email, confirming to the person that he will do it and how to send him the money. After he did that he began to research who is target was and what was great about this day and age there was social media.

And John Lloyd here had a Twitter. What joy. 

Apparently John Lloyd was one of the bosses of the Daily Bugle - a newspaper company that was pretty popular in New York. He had a wife and two little boys which he posted a lot of on the internet, the picture of the two kids made Pytor a little uneasy. He didn’t kill kids or anyone younger than eighteen so that wasn’t what he was worried about. What worried him was the fact that this man was a father and that killing him would ruin the family, even if the family knew of his deeds. His hand unconsciously touched his neck as he felt the phantom pain of shocks surround him. _Don’t think about it. Just do the job._

He sent a text to Felicia telling her about his new target before standing up to prepare. 

His uniform for killing was a black buttoned up suit with a black spider shaped bow around his neck. The interesting part about his suit is that he had four sleeves meaning he didn’t have to hide his extra arms which was a plus for him. To hide his fingerprints he had black gloves on and to hide his face he had on a mask that was colored red, the eye holes were white. There were also black lines that went down his mask and also went horizontally down his mask. On his pants was a utility belt that had various knives and spare web cartridges, then the last thing he put on was off course his four web shooters. 

He was now ready.

* * *

Everything around him was chaos. People were running and screaming. He could hear the Hammer drones flying through the air, and he watched as they shot after Iron Man.

He had been so excited to come to the Stark Expo, begging and begging his aunt and uncle to take him since it was happening right there in Queens. At first, they had been wary, realizing that it would probably be a lot of money to be able to get into any presentations Tony Stark was in, as they knew that was the main reason Peter wanted to go. Once it was announced that the Expo would be running for a whole year, the chances of Peter being able to go seemed a lot higher.

Unfortunately Uncle Ben hadn’t been able to save enough to get two tickets to see any events Tony Stark was in, but he had saved up enough to go to a couple events. Peter was excited to see all the different inventions and all the different robots. Even if he didn’t get to see Iron Man, he was happy to be able to go.

He and his uncle had been at a presentation about the history of Stark Industries when suddenly a giant robot had crashed into the side of the building. Alarms started blaring and people started screaming and running for the door. In all the chaos he had been separated from his uncle, getting dragged outside and into the middle of the attack by the panicked crowd.

He turned and ran when another woman grabbed him, his hands coming up to grasp his Iron Man mask as she pulled him away from more explosions. He had tried to stay in the same area he knew his uncle was last in, trying to find him, but he wasn’t having any luck. There were so many people screaming, so much noise going on that he didn’t think his uncle would be able to hear him if he called for him.

Suddenly people were screaming again and running in the other direction of the building Peter had been trying to get to. He turned and watched as a giant robot walked forward slowly, and came to a stop a few feet away from him. It towered over him by a good six or seven feet and appeared to be staring at him as if waiting for him to move.

 _Maybe I can help,_ Peter thought, thinking of the repulsor gloves he had on his hands. _I can help Iron Man._

He raised his hand slowly, bringing his palm up flat in a ‘stop’ gesture like he had seen Iron Man do so many times before. A _giant_ gun appeared out of the shoulder of the robot, and it pointed it right down at Peter.

He heard a clank and thud and heard the whining of the repulsor blast warming up before something shot out from behind him and took out the robot standing there.

Peter jumped back and looked up at his savior. Iron Man himself was standing there, his blank mask and bright eyes looking straight down at Peter.

“Nice work, kid.” He said, before taking back off into the sky again. Peter stared after him, amazement in his eyes and a warm feeling taking over his heart.

Iron Man saved _me! I met Iron Man! Iron Man spoke to me!_

“Peter! PETER!”

He was jerked out of his reverie by the sound of his uncle's voice. Suddenly his uncle was there beside him, pulling him into his arms and crying into his hair.

“Oh my God, Peter,” he pulled back and ran his hands over Peter’s body as though looking for injuries. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did that thing get to you?”

He pulled Peter’s mask off and Peter looked at him with amazement and admiration in his eyes.

“Uncle Ben, Iron Man _saved_ me! _Iron Man!_ ”

“I know, buddy, I saw, that’s amazing,” his uncle said, though he looked more terrified than amazed. “But right now we need to get out of here, okay? People are hurt and those things are still coming so we need to leave.”

Peter nodded and didn’t complain when his uncle picked him up. He was a big boy now, eight years old, and could walk for himself, but he knew his uncle could run faster than him and could get them out quicker.

He wrapped his arms around his uncle’s neck as he looked back up at the sky, watching Iron Man fly overhead with War Machine, shooting down the robots.

* * *

”Peter who is your favorite superhero?” Peter’s best friend Ned asked.

They were both walking home from school and were passing the time by talking about the Avengers. Without even any thought Peter quickly answered “Iron Man! He’s the most coolest hero ever!” 

“Oh yeah he’s pretty cool but I kinda also like Captain America.”

The two ten year olds continued to chat without a care in the world but little did they know a white van was slowly following them. Eventually Peter was able to spot it out of the corner of his eye and he quickly grabbed his friend’s wrist to walk faster. 

But the van just kept following them and soon the children were full on sprinting. 

Peter’s brain began thinking frantically on what to do, he knew his auntie and uncle told him to go to a neighbors house if this happened. But there were no houses close by and the nearest one Peter didn’t think they would be able to get to it since the vehicle was closing it. 

Then if things couldn’t get any worse Ned’s wrist slipped from his hand and he fell down. Right has the boy fell the people in the van took it as their opportunity to get out. The men wore all black from their head to their toes but Peter wasn’t focusing on them he was focusing on his friend who had fallen. With rough hands the adult strangers grabbed Ned and attempted to drag him into the van. 

_Time to be a hero._ Peterthought, then without a second to loose he ran at the strangers to free his friend. 

He kicked at the adult’s legs but they weren’t letting go of Ned, so without any other options Peter opened his mouth and bit down hard onto one of the men’s hands that were holding on to Ned. The man screamed and let go of the kid, Ned took a few steps forward wide eyed in shock. 

“RUN NED RUN!!” Peter yelled. 

That seemed to snap Ned out of his daze and the young boy took off faster than a rocket. Peter tried to follow suit but the men latched onto him and this time they weren’t letting go. 

Peter thrashed around but he was a fly trapped in a spider web, he couldn’t get out. 

Then, something hard hit his head and he blacked out.


	3. A new face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pytor is a very not healthy dude and he meets someone new.
> 
> Note: Don’t just blindly follow strangers kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I lied about diving more into his backstory with Hydra but I got this huge burst of ideas and I decided to add in Miles. But female, because why not? It’s a different universe okay?!

_A masculine hand weaved its fingers through blood-stained locks of hair. “We’re all so glad you finally decided to be more obedient."_

_The man could hear the rattling of metal as leather restraints dug into the child’s flesh. “It may hurt now, but don’t worry. All your body needs is more time to get used to it all. Before you know it, you’ll barely feel the pain.” The hand pulled at the hair in a strong grip as a whimper filled the room. “You better be very thankful when that happens too. Thankful that I’m letting you have such a gift.”_

_The child tensed at the echoes of more footsteps entering the dark room, ears picking up the sound of objects being picked up from the hooks on the walls and metal tools being lifted from trays._

_There was a deep breath nearby before something pierced his arm. The room filled with screams and sobs._

_**“** _ **JOHN LLOYD A 56 YEAR OLD MAN WAS FOUND DEAD IN HIS OFFICE AT AROUND 9:00 AM. FROM THE EVIDENCE SURROUNDING THE VICTIM IT IS CLEAR THAT OUR NOTORIOUS SERIAL KILLER SPIDER-MAN HAS STRUCK AGAIN....”**

Pytor stopped listening and tuned out the TV in the coffee shop. He already knew what they were going to do next. They were going to ask anyone who knows anything regarding him to call the police and notify them. Which rarely anyone did, because there was nothing to know about. Only that he was a killer that swung around at night. Sure there were some videos on YouTube of him but they were always blurry and you couldn’t get anything out of them. He didn’t mind the fame but sometimes the news reporters said things that really irritated him. When were they going to figure out he wasn’t a serial killer? He was a hitman. Big difference. 

“Um sir. Your order?” 

The voice of the cashier pulled him back into reality. “Uh, right. Sorry. I would like one large dark coffee, please.”

The cashier typed it into her device. “Alright sir, that’ll be $2.95”

Pytor nodded and gave her the money. 

“Okay what’s your name sir?”

”Pytor.”

She scribbled his name on the cup with a sharpie. “Thank you. Your order will be with you shortly.”

Pytor nodded his thanks then went to sit down at an empty table to wait. It was pretty hard to find an unoccupied table though, since it was morning time, meaning New York was definitely more active. He tapped his fingers on the wood and closed his eyes. Ever since he found out his drug supply was low, he had been having real severe paranoia lately. Meaning he would isolate himself from everyone, even Felicia. Pytor sighed, once he gets more, he should definitely call her to reassure her that he’s still alive.

With nothing distracting him, his mind began to wander into dangerous territory. Memories.

_”Давай, паучок ... сотрудничал...”_

_**BZZZZZ!** _

_”STOP! PLEASE!”_

_“Желание. Семнадцать. Ржавый. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон.”_

Pytor dug his nails into his arm, which halted the memories, but now he was bleeding. He growled at himself, he really couldn’t get a break. Once his name was called by one of the customers he quickly grabbed his order and rushed out of the coffee shop to get back to his apartment. He just needed to find some money then find one of the shitty drug dealers in the alleyways to give him his shit. Dammit he was already sweating. Was he already getting withdrawals? But he only stopped for like three days, why was this affecting him so soon? Doesn’t his spider DNA prevent this shit from happening. 

His vision was slowly turning all fuzzy and his brain felt like mush. He also felt very disgusting since he was sweating up a storm. The only thing that was grounding him from this torture was the hot coffee cup in his hand. Pytor stumbled on his feet as he misjudged his steps. 

God, he didn’t feel good.

He took shaky footsteps into an alleyway that was pretty far away the traffic jam of people. His free hand leaned against the graffitied wall for support as he tried to catch his breath. Everything was shaking around him, the dumpster, the trash bags leaning against it, even the coffee that was in his hand. Pytor could’ve protracted his extra four arms to help balance himself a bit better, but he wasn’t in the right mind to think of that. He felt his heartbeats in his ears, like drums in a band being banged on every few seconds, not giving anyone a time to relax. 

“-COUGH-COUGH-“

Pytor put his palm over his mouth to muffle his loud hacking so no one nearby could hear. The force of the cough didn’t help his already delirious mind. When his coughing subsided he pulled his palm away and looked at it. There was blood. 

Well that’s not good. Was his last coherent thought before everything went dark. 

* * *

Pytor came back to the world of consciousness when he felt small drops of what he guessed was, water? Was it raining? That would really suck if it was because then he’d have to walk in it and all he had on was a hoodie. 

Suddenly a huge dunk of liquid hit his face; some going into his nose. Pytor sat up quickly and blew out the water. Great, now his nose stung. He opened his eyes and he hissed like a vampire from how bright it was. Now that he was awake his headache came back full force now probably turning into a migraine. Jesus.

”Woah dude, I think you should really go to a doctor.” A feminine voice suddenly spoke. 

He turned his head and came face to face with a girl and it took all of Pytor’s willpower not to follow his instincts and punch the girl in the face. Instead, he scooted a generous amount away from her, hitting his head on a trashcan in the process. Pytor clutched his head tightly from the intense pain from his quick movements. 

“You should really go to the hospital.” The strange girl said again.

Pytor cracked an eye open to see who this stranger was, he couldn’t really see her because of his senses still rebooting but he could tell from her height and from her voice that she was young so he guessed a teen. She had really curly, puffed out hair that was loosely tied into some type of bun. Her skin was a dark brown, so African American, she had something near her, he guessed was her bag. Today is Monday, at least he thinks so she was probably walking home or going to hang out at her friends. Ow it hurt to think.

”I don’t need the hospital.” He said, his speech a bit slurred. 

“Dude, you were passed out in an alleyway and I think that’s dried blood on your hand.”

Pytor looked at his hand, she was right, there was some dried blood. Now that he thought about it, he must’ve damaged his insides so much that when he finally stopped his healing factor went into overdrive. He also hasn’t eaten much for the past week so that could be one of the reasons he passed out. The fabric of his shirt was clinging uncomfortably to his chest and back, same with his hoodies sleeves on his arms. He felt so disgusting. How long was he out? 

“Kid, time.” Pytor said, he should’ve been more specific but he was literally running on low battery power. 

“What?” She asked.

Pytor groaned into his arm and extended his other one and waved his hand around trying to pick out his words. “Time, phone, check...time..” He said through muffled fabric. 

Thankfully the girl understood what he was asking for and she took out her phone to check. “It is 12:46.”

He had been unconscious for four hours?! 

He removed his hands as his head wasn’t hurting that much anymore. He ran his fingers through his hair and massaged his temples, he spotted in the corner of his eye his now empty coffee cup, the contents all spilled out on the concrete. What a waste of $3.00. Damn his fucking luck. Pytor then remembered he had an audience. He turned to see if the girl was still there and she was. Now that his eyesight was better he noted that her eyes were brown and she was in fact with a bag. But it wasn’t a backpack it was a saddlebag with spray cans sticking out of it. Oh, so she wasn’t walking home from school she was here to vandalize walls. 

“You...shouldn’t do that here.” He said.

The teenager rolled her eyes. “You sound like my dad.” She huffed.

”No, I meant to not do it here, crime is a lot higher here so cops patrol this area more. Even in the daytime.” He explained. “You should do that at the closed off area in the subway, no one checks there.”

He looked at her again and she held a perplexed look. “What?” He asked, not liking how she was looking at him.

”Nothing,” she shrugged. “It’s just that you’re the first adult that hasn’t told me no.” 

Pytor shrugged in return. “Do you know where the subway is?” He then asked.

She shook her head. “I walk.”

He nodded then attempted to stand up. He was thankful that he didn’t keel over and die once he was on two feet. He did have to lean on the wall for a while from the nausea that still lingered in him. But Pytor was able to ignore it and forced himself to move. 

He looked back at the girl who was still in a crouched position. “Well, don’t you want me to show you?” 

The girl blinked dumbly before quickly standing up, her bag making clinking noises from her fast movement. Pytor took note of how short she was, her head only meeting his chest, then again he was freakishly tall. He started heading in the direction of the subway but his steps were halted.

”Sir, what’s your name?” The girl asked.

Should he say his name? He weighed his options in his head, it’s not like she could do anything with his name, but she could have high up parents. But she seemed to not know anything about Spider-Man so it could be safe. 

“Pytor.” He said before even making his decision. “Yours?”

”Mila Morales.” She smiles and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

Pytor just looked at it as if the gesture offended him, without saying a word he turned his heel to walk to the subway.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit


End file.
